stick_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
M16
The M16 is a class of weapon in Stick Strike. Renowned for it's performance and lightness in the real world, the M16 remain a powerful and fast-firing weapon. Battlefield Ability Strengths The M16 fires in short bursts, similar to the Shotgun, which makes the M16 suitable for many situations. On smaller maps, the M16 is perfect for a clean-cut tear-away, eliminating an enemy in one burst of fire. Unless the user is wasteful, this can conserve ammunition and yet leave enough time for the bearer to escape unharmed. Unlike the Shotgun, the M16 lacks the risk of vulnerability due to slow firing rate. If in a group with other Friendlies, the M16 can be useful in covering fellow A.I. Firing in short bursts means that the M16 can draw exceptional attention to itself, leaving the enemy Flag open to the rest of your team. Weaknesses The M16, while it fires in short bursts like the Shotgun, is weak in comparison. The short bursting also means you can draw attention to yourself, and that means you cannot hold off Enemies for very long, and this makes the distraction difficult to manage and only capable of buying seconds of time for the rest of your team. If alone, the M16 might have a difficulty fighting against more than one Enemy. A Player with an M16 will be overwhelmed quickly if not played well. Appearance As a square, the M16 is visually identical to it's real life counterpart; carrying little heft, a large rear-sight assembly, and a magazine planted at the front of the firearm, under the barrel. Like all other squares in Stick Strike, the M16 is atop a generic grass terrain tile. Counterpart in Real Life Excerpt from the M16's Wikipedia article. " The M16 rifle, officially designated Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16, is a United States military adaptation of the ArmaLite AR-15 rifle. The original M16 was a 5.56mm automatic rifle with a 20-round magazine. In 1964, the M16 entered U.S. military service and the following year was deployed for jungle warfare operations during the Vietnam War.Report of the M16 rifle review panel. Department of the Army. DTIC. 1 June 1968. In 1969, the M16A1 replaced the M14 rifle to become the U.S. military's standard service rifle.Ezell, Edward Clinton (1983). Small Arms of the World. New York: Stackpole Books. pp. 46–47. ISBN 978-0-88029-601-4.Urdang, p. 801. The M16A1 improvements include a bolt-assist, chrome-plated bore and a 30-round magazine. In 1983, the U.S. Marine Corps adopted the M16A2 rifle and the U.S. Army adopted it in 1986. The M16A2 fires the improved 5.56×45mm NATO (M855/SS109) cartridge and has a newer adjustable rear sight, case deflector, heavy barrel, improved handguard, pistol grip and buttstock, as well as a semi-auto and three-round burst fire selector.ARI Research Note 86-19, ANALYSIS OF M16A2 RIFLE CHARACTERISTICS AND RECOMMENDED IMPROVEMENTS, Arthur D. Osborne, Mellonics Systems Development Division, Litton Systems, Inc., and Seward Smith, ARI Field Unit at Fort Benning, Georgia, TRAINING RESEARCH LABORATORY, U.S. Army – Research Institute for the Behavioral and Social Sciences, February 1986.Venola p. 6-18 Adopted in 1998, the M16A4 is the fourth generation of the M16 series.Weapons of the Modern Marines, by Michael Green, MBI Publishing Company, 2004, page 16 It is equipped with a removable carrying handle and Picatinny rail for mounting optics and other ancillary devices. The M16 has also been widely adopted by other armed forces around the world. Total worldwide production of M16s has been approximately 8 million, making it the most-produced firearm of its 5.56 mm caliber. The U.S. military has largely replaced the M16 in combat units with a shorter and lighter version, the M4 carbine.2122" Notes References Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Squares